


<Make ?> 連載中

by Rainyibo



Category: w - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyibo/pseuds/Rainyibo
Summary: 純粹腦洞產物鐸 X 博
Relationships: n/a





	1. Chapter 1

chapter I — Make Up

「今天怎麼有空了?真難得耶。」   
  
小模特帶着嬌氣的聲線，揚着快樂的嘴角，深呼吸一下，享受那一鼻腔的高級水粉香氣。  
正在替她均着膚色的男人沒回話，當小模想再開口時，他輕輕噓了聲，然後把粉輕按到她的嘴角邊，示意安靜。  
她望了眼鏡中的自己，乖乖地噤了聲。畢竟，跟自己喜歡的化妝師合作，是件值得開心的事，也不要說他還是十分難約的那種。   
  
只是性格活潑的小模，大概沒預料她嚮往的人是那麼寡言，習慣了有說有笑的現場氣氛，現在就變得有點微妙的尷尬，於是當對方細細描繪她眉形的時候，拿出了手機，刷起了instagram。  
  
接下來她呀嘶一聲，眉間被削得鋒尖的一面刮得發痛。  
男人急急放下眉筆，拿過化妝棉沾了點御妝水，又再輕輕點在眉間，動作輕得就像她是件陶品，使力一點也會被弄壞。  
  
「抱歉，紅了一點點，很抱歉。我們休息一會吧，等痕跡退一退再來。」  
男人接連兩句的抱歉聽不出半分焦急跟內疚，就似陳述一件貨品上被用過的痕跡一樣，平淡又無趣。  
說後便默默放下手中的工具，拿過手機坐到後方的梳化去。  
小模開始默默懷疑，自己是不是很不討喜。   
  
她反省沒到兩秒又把目光放回剛才刷的Ins，突然就尖叫了起來：「是shu uemura的打出角康!!我的天!!他幫王一博化妝了!?啊~~~好妒忌啊...」  
小模把圖片跟身邊的伙伴分享，又再次尖叫了出來，然後默默想起了已坐開一旁的化妝師，又愈說愈小聲。   
  
雖然年紀輕，但小模特還是懂點人情世故，在王一博的化妝師 — 王逸鐸面前，提其他化妝師，實在不太好。   
  
王逸鐸靠好了在沙發，鬆起自己的腰背，打開了微信。  
王一博的通訊欄正閃爍中。   
  
  
＂給你的＂

— Yibo給你發來圖片，按接收 —

＂你惹人妒忌了。＂  
＂妒忌我正經歷時差？＂  
＂都沒聽說是打出大師為你化＂  
＂他跟你不也是做同樣的事，要換妝，再聊。＂  
  
關掉了對話框，他把一博傳來的照片放大研究。  
他也不知道要讚打出老師粉底功架好，還是讚王老師皮膚質素好。  
確實，真的是比他技巧好一點點，妝容貼伏無物。  
只是，打出角康喜好把他的小王子，化成一隻妖魅的小狐狸，這點於他實在無法認同。  
王一博正面輪廓平緩，應該是從清冷純欲出發，那種姣艷的妝，不適合。  
可是對方是全球大品牌，加上化妝師是全球品牌總監，要王一博飛一趟倫敦只為試幾個妝，也是不能推拒。

透了口氣，又再看一眼那花絮照片，穿着小燈籠袖的人乖乖坐着，五官被一個陌生人仔細端詳，他心底就一陣又一陣不爽。   
  
莫名其妙。   
  
勾了個冷嘲的嘴角，他對自己那陣不爽，落下了結論，然後忽視它。  
悄然無聲，埋了果。   
  
「我們來換個妝吧。」  
他拍拍大腿，站了起來，把剛才畫在小模臉上的少女妝洗淨。  
然後一筆又一筆，勾勒了一對被攝影師大讚的煙暈眼出來。 

————————————————————  
  
TBC


	2. chapter II - make an appointment

王逸鐸很清楚，自己不是個善於交際的人。  
在圈內算是簿有名氣，但工作機會也並沒排山倒海，這是不過度交際的結果。  
只是，他認為餓不死能生活，就好。  
  
這性格，以前就常被取笑。  
娛樂圈，好像總是容不下默默努力的人。  
但上台星光閃爍的人，又總愛把努力掛口邊，有時抬頭看到，他也只能說句奇妙。   
  
要是你問他，虛假嗎？   
  
他會答：販賣夢的地方本就不真實。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
「王老師，我給你們訂好餐了，一小時後出發，可以嗎？」  
「有勞了。」   
  
他掛着斜肩包，提着化妝袋，站在休息室門外對工作人員點點頭，然後雜誌小編推開了門往裡頭又說：「王老師，王老師到了，你們先熟絡一下，我們安排好車等事就來通知哦。」  
「好，麻煩了。」   
  
這一小時是用來熟絡的吧？  
雜誌越洋過海來到日本拍攝，看來也是相當重視。   


小小的空間，一張敞大的化妝桌，雜誌的主角就坐了在一一旁。  
王逸鐸還跟他沒對上眼，便已看到人站起來，恭恭敬敬的，對自己欠欠身伸出了手，還十分全禮地，以左手虛托手肘作簡單的自我介紹：「王老師好，我是王一博。」  
遇到這種＂禮節＂，弄得他也急急忙忙伸手回敬：「王老師好，我是你今天的化妝師王逸鐸。」   
  
不知是否王老師來王老師去，戳到了少年的某點，王一博牽起了唇看似想笑，但又很快收歛了嘴角，弄得表情有點靦腆。  
王逸鐸那刻就心想完了，雜誌這次的主題是前衛夾離些叛逆，日本原宿型男的囂張清冷，然而卻給他搞來這樣一個清純害羞男孩，可難搞。   
  
之後兩人互相客氣的請了個座，王逸鐸感到對方的不自然，便主動把便當都打開來，扳開了木筷遞給對方。  
王一博接過筷後便開始把便當中的蔬菜挑起來吃。  
沉默得，一時間只剩兩人的進食聲。   
  
王逸鐸終於了解，為什麼需要給他一小時的時間熟絡。   
  
鑑於職業所需，在鐸的便當已吃了一半後，終於試着打開話題。  
他指指男生那已沒了所有蔬菜的便當問：「你吃素?」  
一博把筷子放下：「不是。」  
「哦...牛肉不對胃?」   
「不是。」他拿過紙巾抹抹嘴，又把紙巾噙了在唇間一會。  
毫無尾音的回應叫鐸語塞，一博眼稍瞟掃了掃，好像感覺到了什麼，又補上句：「上鏡前不吃太多。」  
鐸看了眼那件白TEE，掛在他身上空空的：「你那麼瘦，也不怕。」  
「澱粉質會睏，眼神會不夠好。」  
為了這句專業的回應，他莞爾了半秒：「哦...也對...」   
  
今天終於遇到比他更不喜歡交際的人。  
惜字如金，這成語已被面前的少年活脫脫的演繹出來。   
  
而平日不愛喋喋不休的他，不知為什麼今天像個老頭子般囉唆，沒有放過眼前的話題終結者，又加了句：「可是要一直外景到晚上。多少吃兩口？」  
「......」 只見王一博眉頭輕擠，本來打算把便當蓋上蓋的手停了在半路途。

王逸鐸這句出口後，立即就後悔，覺得自己管太多了，恐怕下一秒就會惹來一番不悅的臉色，甚至回懟。  
正當他在心中瞬間建起防護牆，以保護好接下來工作的心情時，他看見面前的他又拿起了筷，夾了口肉，再夾了口飯，大口塞到嘴中擠到兩頰慢慢嚼起來。  
然後重覆了這動作三四次，半個便當便給他干掉了大半。  
這刻，王逸鐸實在有舉手揉他頭說聲乖的衝動。   
  
基於這種討人好感的＂聽話＂，於是他也不怠慢職守，開始仔細研究起王一博的五官。   
  
九小時後，在同一個化妝間。   
今早惜字如金的少年 ，因着大半天在鏡頭前的輸出，已成惜字如鑽。  
  
  
王一博拿過桌上的髮夾有點不太利索的把頭髮夾起，王逸鐸最看不過這種持年輕隨便卸妝的事，於是從他髮上重新把髮夾弄好：「我來吧，小事，閉眼。」

拉過椅子，王逸鐸把他的椅子轉向自己，把卸妝油浸染在卸妝棉上。  
終於換來了少年一句軟軟的謝謝。  
他笑，把棉花輕按在內雙的眼瞼，然後細柔把眼影抹下。  
  
  
  
「王老師，月底有空嗎？」  
王一博拿出了手機，隨手播起了歌。   
  
「要查看一下，什麼日子？」   
王逸鐸也拿出了手機，放了在桌上。   
  
「加微訊。」  
打了個呵欠的王一博帶着一身懶傭，指尖熟練地掃過屏幕，沒兩秒便出現了他自己的QR Code。  
  
王逸鐸有點奇怪，他以為聯絡都會是經紀人做的事。  
「叫經紀人跟我約......」  
「我會親自跟你make an appointment，經紀人不管這種事。」  
「......哦。」  
他把雙眼的眼影都褪乾淨，王一博黑白分明的眼瞳直直地盯向他，叫他一時懾於雙十年華才擁有的澄澈。  
  
王一博溜了溜眼珠，又直盯着他問：「我想去吃拉麵，去不？」  
「......好。」   
  
按在他唇上的手跟着那上揚的嘴角抹去  
  
  
自己終於找到了稱意的畫布   
  
  
這個想法，在日本那小小化妝間，在他手上那卸落殘妝的化妝棉上，發了芽。   
  
  
未及回神，這小小的化妝間，便響起一把幼稚卻又沉磁的聲音，跟着手機唱起Michael Jackson 的Blood on the Dance Floor   
  
  
＂She got your number  
She know your game  
She put you under  
It's so insane  
Since you seduced her  
How does it feel  
To know that woman  
Is out to kill＂   
  
  
—————————————————————   
  
  
  
  
Yibo Msg ---- Yibo Msg----

"多，十號有空嗎?"   
  
王逸鐸左手按着手機看訊息，右手手指夾着讓他微微出神的卸妝棉。  
他望向手錶上的日期，敲着回應 : " 沒有，那天你沒Job，我接預約了。＂  
  
"哦，抱歉，都忘了，王老師需要make an appointment＂  
  
手機屏幕仿佛有絲縷不對勁的氣息飄出，鐸下意識便開始了打字回應。  
這時身後傳來一陣掌聲，小模特這次的表現看來被肯定了。  
他好奇扭頭一看，攝影師卻已走到他跟前，小模特親匿地挽過他的臂，二話不說開始了被動式的合照。  
  
  


＂那再說。＂  
  
  
在他推卻了不知幾多次小模特的酒會邀請後，再查看手機，已只見王一博訊息後半小時，再發出的那個乾脆利落。  
王逸鐸揚了揚眉，把已敲了一半的文字刪掉。  
說也奇怪，只要溝通的是王一博，他心底就總是不知由來來一股勁。  
例如回短訊要比他回的乾脆，回電話列比他慢，回工作要比他果斷，所以最後回覆，是一個：＂再說＂  
  
幼稚看來會被工作對象傳染，嘖。   
  
  
「把歌換一換吧，這首好老。」  
小模特換上了便服，那迷你裙的裙擺正肆無忌憚彰顯主人的青春。  
可惜，他喜歡舊。  
「把它放完吧，我喜歡這首。」   
  
也許大伙誰都沒想到惜字如金的王逸鐸，會為了一首舊歌而說話，所以也就任由了Blood on the Dance Floor在影樓唱下去。   
  
＂Every hot man is out takin' a chance  
It's not about love and romance And now you do regret it  
To escape the world I got to enjoy this simple dance  
To escape the world I've got to enjoy that simple dance＂   
  
「對了。」  
他把化妝箱整理好合上，轉身向小模特的經理人說道：「十號那天，你好像沒有跟我正式make an appointment，那天的工作不成立，有不便我可以推薦另一位化妝師給你。先走了。」  
  
  
T.B.C  
——————————————————————


End file.
